Feathers
by Raven Rein
Summary: At 1916, Father consumed God and defeated the world, bringing it into ruin. In order to prevent the complete obliteration of balance between the two worlds, The World of C rewinds time and added one soul to the equation to change the course of fate. Thrown into another world without memory nor ally, the soul must bear the burden of responsibility to create yet another miracle.


Wind blew gently, making green hair sway within the invisible force. The golden-haired girl walked up the stone steps of the broken platform of Akasha's Sword with an air of nonchalance. At the edge of the golden stones that lead to an infinite sky, she stopped and gazed out to the horizon.

"Zero, The Man Who Made Miracle." She said and huffed softly to herself, amused. "It's time for you to make yet another miracle, boy."

With that she extended her hand to the open air with her palm facing the heavens. For a moment, nothing happened. But then the clouds gathered in a circle, as if a whirlwind is sucking all of them. The place darkened immediately, the only light coming from an opening in the eye of the storm that getting smaller every passing second.

Suddenly, a bright light similar to a lightning with golden color seems to be exploding beyond the clouds, casting shadows over the platform and the girl. Beneath her, the ground trembled and debris fell over the edge, falling into nonexistence. And yet the golden eyed girl stood still with her hand extended.

As fast as they came, the earthquakes disappear just as quickly, leaving calm silence in their wake. Above, the clods stopped spinning. Now they resembled a typhoon with a small barely visible hole in the center. Light erupted from that eye of the storm, illuminating everything beneath it.

From that hole, something fell. When it gently fluttered downward the single ebony black feather danced and sparkled in the blinding light until it reached the platform. Almost like a loving kiss, it rested in the palm of the girl who smiled gently at it. As the light dissipated, she cradled the feather to her chest in an almost maternal way.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry to disturb your rest." She whispered to the feather and lifted it to her face, letting it brush against her cheek. "But I have a favor I need to ask you. I believe that you still owe me, after all."

Stepping away from the edge, Cici stood in the middle of the platform. Lining edge, she can see the once magnificent pillars now lay broken against the ground. Picking an area where the fallen pillars doesn't disturb the stone floor, she transferred the feather to her left hand, leaving the right free.

Folding her arm until the back of her fingers touch her left jaw, she gathered the energy within her and felt a familiar tingling warm sensation as the Geass mark on her forehead start to shone with crimson light.

"The gate of knowledge, the gate of everything I call upon thee!" She exclaimed with eyes closed. On the floor in front of her, a streak of light cut through the floor in a single straight line, bleeding silver onto the golden stone. "Open!" She whipped her right hand through the air in front of her with swift elegance.

The reaction was immediate. Light burst through the line, but quickly overtaken by darkness that took form into thousands of small hands that groped and grappled at the ground. With an ominous sound, the hand that grabbed what they can pull to two different directions, making the ground unfold as if it was a door.

The rectangular opening held nothing but darkness. With a loud booming sound the ground that was folded fell to the floor, making dust fly through the air. Almost as if on cue, a single large eye opened fro within the darkness. Rolling in its socket frantically, the dark irises finally find Cici's figure that stood on the edge. Small hands of darkness immediately pawed and grappling at her white trouser.

"God, this is the soul I've told you about." Cici said with a confident smug tone, showing the ebony black feather to the eye that immediately focused to it.

"What? You want me to recount his story?" Cici rolled her eyes, tone dripping with sarcasm. "I've told you didn't I? This soul is special. He had potential unlike any other."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure that the problem in your world will be eradicated once you get him in the equation." She replied after an episode of silence. "After all, he has created countless miracles in this world. He practically brought the whole world to kneel before him."

Titling her head as if listening to something, Cici scoffed "Don't be such a grump. I assure you, he is the person that you need. He will bring you miracle like no other, for that what he do; create miracles."

The hands that grappled her ankles suddenly retracted back into the gate. Although nothing is visible within the gate other than the gigantic eye, it almost seems like the darkness was swirling in eagerness.

Sighing, Cici brought the feather close to her face, gazing at it tenderly.

"Lelouch, you probably won't remember this, but I'm truly sorry." She whispered "What I will put you through is a journey full of hardship, where you will hurt and be hurt. But believe when I say I have no choice. That world need to be saved, and you are the only one I know for sure will be capable of saving it."

Cici extended her left arm, glaring into the single eye. "I expect you to take good care of him. Protect him, but do not pamper him. Take care of him, but do not spoil him. Let him choose his own way to deal with that new world. And must he stray, remind him of his reason."

Her gaze returned back to feather that rustled in her palm, as if it was restless.

"I know, Lelouch. This is the time, for you to create miracle that will save yet another world."

And with that, she upturned her palm, letting the feather flutter down into the gate. Absorbed into the darkness, it disappear from view like something that went down a liquid. With a loud grinding sound, the hands once again pulled at the floor, this time lifting them like one would close a door; or in this case, The Gate of Knowledge.

Forlornly, Cici gazed at the darkness until the gate closed with a loud booming sound. Silence was the only thing left to accompany the code bearer as she titled her head and gazed to the sky.

"I wish you luck, Lelouch."

* * *

Far away across time and dimension, a group of men with white lab coat was bustling around a large alchemy array, busily taking notes and gazing the array with critical eyes.

"So, is this it?" A young man with braided golden hair took in the sight of the ridiculously complicated array with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, this is it, Fullmetal." A taller man with blue military uniform and black hair smirked at the enthusiasm his younger company displayed. "This array appeared suddenly within this ruin at the same day the solar eclipse happened. No one can tell where it comes from and what its uses are. After all, it would certainly take days to create an array this complicated, not a few minute that the solar eclipse provided. Not to mention that most of the symbol used made Xerxes ruin looks new in comparison."

"What is that, Colonel?" An armored figure asked while pointing to the center of the array where a strange symbol was drew. It looks almost like a 'V', but not quite. Rather, it almost resembles a crane. Unlike the white used to make the other part of the array, the symbol was drawn with a blood-red material.

"That is one of this array's mystery, if not the biggest." The Colonel replied "Every skilled alchemist and researcher has been brought together, and yet the uses of that symbol remain unknown. It was as if it doesn't exist."

"Well, what do we do know then?" the young man with golden hair asked gruffly, eyes still tracing the carefully drawn miniscule elements that made up the main circle line.

"What we have gathered simply dictates that this array is used for… teleportation." At the confused glance he got from the younger man, he continued "Apparently, this array's purpose seems to be to get something here. It created some kind of wormhole within time and dimension with enough propeller to pull something with a tremendous energy here. And it also has elements of a Human Transmutation."

"Human Transmutation?!" The Boy whirled and stared at the Colonel in shock. "This array has elements of _Human Transmutation_?!"

"Yes, although the elements used is admittedly very ancient."

"Where are those!"

At the demand, the Colonel took him to another side of the array where a smaller circle was connected halfway with the main array. As the Major observed it, his eyes widened when he saw the elements used for Human Transmutation. But then a strange symbol that touched the circle and located within the main array caught his eyes.

"That… Isn't that the element for Infinity?"

"Ah yes. Although we have yet to know what does it significance." The Colonel frowned. "It is possible that this array can create an immortal."

"An immortal?" Fullmetal's eyes widened "Immortal how?"

"That is still under resear—" before he can finish his sentence, suddenly a bright red light erupted from the array, creating an explosion of color that reach the sky.

"What is happening?"

"Why does it-!"

"Look out!"

The shouts of panics were rising along with a shrill voice with no source. As the sound became more loud and painful, the Colonel and Major covered their ear still straining their eyes toward the suddenly activated array.

The light suddenly intensified, forcing everyone near to avert their eyes. All except a figure in a large armor whose red eyes still observed the light as it pulsed like a living being.

Like a passing storm, the light quickly died off, leaving behind confused scientist and alchemists.

"What the hell was that?" The Major grumbled, prying open his eyes that still has spots from the assault of light. "Hey, Al, are you alright?" He gazed up at his brother who seems to be frozen "Al?"

"Brother." Alphonse said in a small, shaky voice "Look" he pointed toward the array.

Right in the midde of the mysterious array, a figure was curled on the cold stone floor, completely bare with knees hugged to chest and a head of ebony black hair tucked above the knees. The figure was thin and unmoving with pale, pale skin.

Standing up, Edward took a step forward into the array.

"Wait, Edward! Don't be reckless!" Mustang shouted.

"This array has served it purpose." Edward said confidently as he strode toward the unconscious male figure. "It won't activate again."

Kneeling beside the strange man, Edward gently lifted the figure's face and sucked in a breath. Cold amethyst eyes met his for a few second before they closed and a sigh escaped past the pale lips of the man.

Somehow, as he draped his red cloak upon the motionless figure, Edward had a feeling that this man will either be the downfall or the savior of everything.


End file.
